


From Darkness Into Light

by Hester (hester4418)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Janeway wakes in darkness. What happened? - Triple-drabble, written for VAMB's Secret Anniversary Drabble Exchange 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Darkness Into Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joywriter).



> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This triple-drabble was written for VAMB's Secret Anniversary Drabble Exchange 2013. The first line was provided by Joywriter who asked for "Janeway with any character you want". Well, I chose three. ;-) Many thanks to TB for the beta!
> 
> Written October 2013.

She woke in darkness. Sickbay sounds surrounded her. The air smelled of smoke, and blood.

Kathryn tried to sit up, but a hand pushed her back down.

"Please, Captain, lie still."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"An ambush. There are many wounded."

She'd known that from the sounds and the smells. "Why can't I see?"

There was silence. Then, softer than before, "You were hit. The injury was severe."

She reached up to feel her head. There were no bandages, but the skin on her face was tender to the touch.

"How long until I can see again?"

The Doctor didn't reply.

-==/\==-

She woke in darkness. If only she could sleep forever.

Navigating her quarters was difficult. Navigating _Voyager_ was hell. The ship was a maze. Luckily, she had a faithful guide.

"We're here."

Kathryn sat down. Food was placed in front of her, and it smelled good.

"Neelix made pancakes. I asked him to cut them up for you."

Kathryn smiled. "You're taking such good care of me."

"I'm just doing my job." Pride tinged the youthful voice.

"I think it's time we made that job official. How does 'Captain's Assistant' sound?"

Naomi's squeal still echoed in Kathryn's ears hours later.

-==/\==-

She woke in darkness. She was scared. Her eyesight should have returned by now.

Someone was stirring next to her. "Kathryn?"

She turned to the sound, seeking the warmth offered by both his voice and his body. Tears spilled from her unseeing eyes as she burrowed into the safety of Chakotay's embrace.

"What if I can never see again?" Her voice was almost choked by her sobs.

"Then you'll see through me." He stroked her soothingly. "I'm told I make a decent storyteller."

She smiled through her tears, and lifted her face to his kiss.

And slowly the darkness receded.

-==/ The End \==-


End file.
